


The First Thing That Came To Mind

by Telesilla



Series: Uni!John [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: john_farr, M/M, Pon Farr, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not like the other kids at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thing That Came To Mind

While it was pretty unlikely that John's Cycle would match that of his roommate, it wasn't utterly unheard of. And so no one thought too much of it when Geoff (Geoffry Price-Random III) and John holed up in their room for four days, coming out long enough to toss their sheets into the hallway and grab the food that had been left outside the door. They were sophomores and they were hardly the only students at Phillips going through it; half their classmates had their first Cycles that Fall.

John hated it and that _was_ weird. He'd never heard of anyone disliking sex, particularly at his age. Oh sure, there was the whole being out of control thing; a lot of people said they hated that. But the thing was, John wasn't out of control. He was aware of everything that was happening and he didn't feel any of the overwhelming need they'd all been warned about in Health classes. That Geoff felt it was clear, by the time they were done, John felt like he'd been run over by a semi.

Five days later, Megan Holtman slammed him up against the wall of the library and it was the same thing all over again. She was frenzied, grinding against his leg and biting at his lip and sure, John got hard--he had an armful of horny girl, for God's sake--but he didn't absolutely _need_ her the way she obviously needed him.

He let her get off on him and even went back to her room with her. It wasn't her first Cycle and it was shorter than Geoff's had been and of course she couldn't exactly fuck him but he still felt like roadkill at the end of it. He also felt a little scared, because it hadn't felt like a matter of life or death to him and that meant that there was something wrong with him.

After giving him a day to recover, he was called into the nurse's office. When he saw Jennifer Simon sitting there with Nurse Anderson, he knew exactly what was wrong with him. Jennifer's official title was "Nurse's Assistant," but most of the kids referred to her as the school bike and other, even more offensive terms.

Which might have explained why the first thing John said was, "Oh God, I'm a bike."

Years later, long after he'd forgotten everything else that was said at the meeting, John still remembered the look of pain that crossed Jennifer's face.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just ignore me when I say I'm done with something, okay? Again thanks to [](http://lavvyan.livejournal.com/profile)[**lavvyan**](http://lavvyan.livejournal.com/) for the John!Farr universe. This is a prequel to "The Mark of Cain."


End file.
